


Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

by Equalityandlove



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Denial, Deviates from canon after that, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Multi, Orgies, Pining, Rebuilding Trust, Romance, Takes place from Orgy Pants to Work onwards, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equalityandlove/pseuds/Equalityandlove
Summary: Chloe saw his face. His De-- his real face. Father Kinley convinced her he was evil incarnate, and she should have known better than to believe him. Now he was with Eve, and she had lost him. Now they were just partners, and she couldn't take it, she needed him, but she could never be what he needed. Eve was more like him than she ever could be. The only thing she could do was try to be what he needed, she had to be better at it all than Eve. She stared at herself in the mirror and considered if she could be that person. It wasn't her, but honestly, she didn't know who she was without Lucifer anymore, he had become everything to her. The only person more important to her than him was Trixie. She needed him. That was all there was to it. She sighed, and braced herself for what she was about to do."Game on, Eve."





	1. Taking the Leap

Chloe saw his face. His De-- his real face. Father Kinley convinced her he was evil incarnate, and she should have known better than to believe him. Now he was with Eve, and she had lost him. Now they were just partners, and she couldn't take it, she needed him, but she could never be what he needed. Eve was more like him than she ever could be. The only thing she could do was try to be what he needed, she had to be better at it all than Eve. She stared at herself in the mirror and considered if she could be that person. It wasn't her, but honestly, she didn't know who she was without Lucifer anymore, he had become everything to her. The only person more important to her than him was Trixie. She needed him, and that was all there was too it. She sighed, and braced herself for what she was about to do.  
  
"Game on, Eve."

 

~~

 

"You broke Julian's back?"

She was terrified, how could she not be? The man standing in front of her, the one who had just admitted to breaking a man's spine and enjoying it, was also a man she had almost dated more than once, was also the man she was in love with, the man she desired more than she could understand. Really she should be disgusted, but a part of her was inexplicably drawn to the Devilish part of him. Knowing that he was so powerful, so strong, so dangerous, and yet would never lay a finger on her without permission - in all honesty, she found it arousing. Just because it made her feel like she was special, she was his exception, and now that she knew his true nature, she felt freer. It was like she was able to break rules and live dangerously because she was able to follow his rules now, she didn't have to live by the rules of Earth, not now that she knew Hell and Heaven existed. She could follow Lucifer's rules. If she wanted to.

Lucifer was staring at her, daring her to object to what he had done, but Eve wouldn't so she couldn't either.

"I-- I, I guess it's not like he didn't deserve it."

"Really Detective? You're okay with this?" His shock was evident, he really had expected her to be disappointed, disgusted, angry at least.

"I did break protocol after all. You know, took justice into my own hands."

Chloe maintained eye contact, trying to look sexy, or, something?

"Well you are the Devil, you know, punishment's kind of your job. Maybe more than it is mine, so, maybe it wasn't a bad thing. What you did."

She walked up to Lucifer so their bodies were flush together, and pulled his head down to hers to whisper in his ear.

"Maybe, it was, a _good_ \--" she inhaled deeply, "thing."

She lingered, just for a moment, taking in Lucifer's surprise at her reaction and enjoying that he was clearly drawn to this side of her, if his breathing was to be any indication. Then she slid her hand down from his neck, brushing over his pecs, down his stomach, stopping at his waistband and briefly toying with his belt buckle, her gaze fixed just slightly south of that area, where she could have sworn she saw something twitch. Then she smirked at Lucifer, sighed deeply, and turned sharply around to exit the office, pushing out her back area for good measure. Walking out of that office, after having been so close to Lucifer and after having accepted his darkest side (whether it had been an act or not), she felt exhilarated, and she found herself glad that she didn't have anything down there that might twitch, and give away just how much that encounter had affected her. She'd taken the leap, she was going to pretend she was okay with Lucifer's Devilish nature, and she was going to revel in her own dark sides. Even if it didn't feel quite as much like pretending as she had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was quite short, the next ones will be longer. I was just hit with the desire to write this story and I wanted to get started, but I didn't have much time tonight, hence the short chapter. Hope you all liked it though, I'm still quite new to writing, so I'm just trying my best. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Also, there is going to be some sexual content in upcoming chapters, so I'll increase the rating then and I'll put notes at the beginning so you can skip those chapters if you want to. The story will still make sense without reading them. I just feel like I should include some sex scenes because this is all about Chloe trying to be what she thinks Lucifer wants, and sex is a big part of Lucifer's lifestyle.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I changed around the order of events a little bit here. I know in the show they go to Tiernan's office before Chloe finds out that Lucifer broke Julian's back, but I wanted Chloe to have a less intense first time accepting Lucifer's true nature and I still wanted to include this scene, so I switched them around.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or stories, just having some fun with them.

“Detective, I think it’s time you left so I can do what I do best and punish this man.” Lucifer snarled, not bothering at all to hide his Devilish nature from her.

“Get out.” Tiernan’s confidence was mixed with the slightest hint of fear.

Chloe weighed her options; on the one hand, if she let Lucifer ‘punish’ (presumably by this he meant seriously injure) Tiernan, she risked getting herself, Lucifer, Eve, the whole damn LAPD into a huge legal mess if anyone found out - but if she stopped Lucifer, then she would be dropping her pretence and he would know she didn’t accept who she truly was, not like Eve did. How was she meant to decide what to do right now?

“Why?” She decided to prolong the time she had to make a choice.

“Because, you’ve made it plainly clear you can’t handle who I am!” He never broke eye-contact with Tiernan, but it was clear he was using anger to hide his pain. And that was all she needed.

“I thought I had made it plainly clear, Lucifer. That maybe I can, handle, who you are.” Chloe walked over to him as she said this, lifting her eyes to meet his as she said those last three words. She was acutely aware of Eve on his other side, clinging to his arm like an over-excited child, so clearly desperate to see him torture this man, and she made a mental note to never end up like that. Yes, she wanted to accept Lucifer’s darkest sides like Eve did, but in quite a different way. Eve acted like Lucifer was her drug, like she needed him, it felt as though Eve didn’t know who she was without him. Chloe could sympathise with the last one, but she was **not** dependent on Lucifer, she had to be able to be her own person too, she couldn’t lose herself in this act.

Then, essentially ignoring everything she had just said to herself, she whispered to Lucifer: “Do it.”

A spark blazed in his eyes, and they burned red, and she was alarmed by the heat it sent right to her core. Possessed by, well, one might say by the Devil, Lucifer pitched the chair towards Tiernan, missing him just slightly (Chloe thought this had been on purpose, he had only done this to amplify Tiernan’s fear, as if it were not already at heart-stopping levels) and stormed across the room in a blur of smug rage. Inches from Tiernan’s now-cowering figure, Lucifer stopped, and slowly lowered himself to the floor to meet the eyes of the trembling wreck of a man before him.

“Tell me, Jacob, what is it you truly desire?” Lucifer’s voice dripped with malice.

“T-t, t-, to know that the s-son of a bitch who broke my son’s back is, is in Hell.” Tiernan was still angry, but all of the bravado and confidence of before was gone, replaced by confusion and horror.

The mention of Hell had put a glint in Lucifer’s eye, and his face transformed with terrifying ease, it was like he was allowing himself to be who he truly was, rather than becoming something he didn’t want to be (as it had seemed the first time Chloe had seen his face).

“Well then,” the malice was gone now, and what took its place could be described as nothing other than glee, “perhaps I should send you there?” Lucifer smirked and extended a leathery, red hand to grasp Tiernan’s neck and push him against the wall. Tiernan choked as he suffocated, his veins beginning to pop out of his head and his face turning blue. He looked as though he might explode at any moment, and the heat in Chloe’s core had long since vanished, she was now as terrified as she had ever been of the Devil who stood in front of her – but Eve, Eve looked even more thrilled than before, she was entranced, and seemed as though she planned on jumping Lucifer the second he was done with Tiernan. Chloe was once again caught between her real (old?) self, and the person she was trying to be for Lucifer, and she didn’t have the slightest clue which version of herself she should be true to. It would certainly be easier to give in to her terror, and the part of her that wanted to do the right thing by the law, but the loss of Lucifer from her life that would surely follow that decision would be so very far from easy. Truth be told, she thought she could do a better job of handling Lucifer being the actual Devil, than Lucifer not being in her life.

As she deliberated and panicked, and remained so incredibly conflicted, Lucifer continued to punish Tiernan. He threw him to the ground, his head making a resounding thud upon impact, blood flowing onto his pristine white floor and for a horrifying moment, Chloe thought that he might actually be dead. Until Lucifer crouched over his limp form, and it became evident that there was life enough in him to be terrified, as he whimpered and wept and begged for mercy.

“This is so exciting!” Eve breathed hungrily from the other side of the office, her exhilaration and arousal clear. She ran over to where Lucifer was crouched and lay a hand on his back, leaning to whisper in his ear.

“Finish him off honey, make him pay.”

For a moment, it was as if time had stopped, and they all remained exactly as they were. Tiernan begging for mercy, Lucifer poised to deliver no such thing, Eve encouraging him, and Chloe torn between two choices, both of which seemed both right and wrong. They were at a tipping point, Chloe was keeping them in balance, it was her decision that would send them tumbling either way, and as much as it scared her to admit it, there was a part of her that longed to jump over the edge and take her place at Lucifer’s other side, mirroring Eve. But right now, there was a bigger part of her that wasn’t yet ready to do that, and looking into Tiernan’s tortured eyes grounded her, bringing her back to reality.

“Lucifer, stop.” Even after all she had just witnessed, her voice was steady and calm. “We can’t kill him. You might not be human, but everyone else _thinks_ that you are, and if you kill someone, in cold blood, you’ll either end up in jail, or as a fugitive on the run. Besides, I think leaving him with the knowledge that the Devil _is_ real, and is very much able to send him to Hell will be a greater punishment than killing him right away. Don’t you?” She had to provide an excuse, other than the law, for wanting him to stop if she was going to keep him believing that she was okay with his true nature.

After tormenting Tiernan with a few more seconds of believing he was about to meet his gruesome end, Lucifer returned his face to normal and stood up. Eve was noticeably disappointed.

“I think you’re right Detective. Not about the legal side of it of course, I couldn’t give a damn about the bloody law. But leaving little Jacob here with knowledge of the divine, of Heaven and Hell, and of which one he’s going to end up stuck in for all eternity whilst we bring him to justice your way might be the cruellest punishment of all.” Lucifer walked up to Chloe before leaving the room, “Honestly Detective, who’d have thought you’d have such a knack for punishment?” He exhaled with amusement, and Eve trailed after him, complaining and asking why they couldn’t just kill the guy.

Chloe met Tiernan’s gaze, and saw the mixture of emotions in his eyes – mostly terror of course, but there was confusion there, a small amount of relief, and the one that hit her the most: judgement. He was judging her for who she chose to associate with, and how okay she seemed with it all. It wasn’t like he was innocent though, it wasn’t like he hadn’t deserved what had happened to him. So, she shook it off and handcuffed him.

“Here’s what’s going to happen Tiernan: I’m going to take you into the precinct, you’re going to confess to what you did, and you’re going to say that the reason you’re confessing all of a sudden is that Ponyboy got mad at you for framing him and attacked you, then threatened you with a lot more pain if you didn’t confess. Got it?” She knew that Tiernan understood it would be Lucifer delivering the ‘a lot more pain’ part if he didn’t confess, and his quiet whimper was enough of a yes for her to know he would do as she said.


End file.
